harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Rename (already?;) While I like the separation of the script book and the play into their own articles, I think the script book page should just be called Harry Potter and the Cursed Child like all the other Tier 1 canon: ( , , etc...) This ties into the use of the short link templates so that leads to the script book and you have to to distinguish the Tier 2 canon like Sorry, I'm just a stickler for this sort of consistency unless there is a good reason not to? --Ironyak1 (talk) 04:24, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Draft article I was going to merge the draft article with the real article only to find what was written there was taken directly from another website and is not an original write up of the plot. I think we need to delete the draft article and start to build a new plot summary! --Kates32 (talk) 17:35, August 1, 2016 (UTC) : Agreed - the draft article just held all the edits (including cuts & paste jobs from elsewhere) as there was little to go on. Now with an official source, a new summary can be written. --Ironyak1 (talk) 17:42, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :: Great! I will start work on it now :) --Kates32 (talk) 17:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Novelization? Hi! Did Rowling ever say anything about the possibility of a future novelization of the play? I have doubts whether I could find a plain theatrical script entertaining. There's just so much more in a novel/novella. --Avada (talk) 17:19, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :There will be an extended version of the script next year! [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:26, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to reveal my opinion Harry Potter and the Cursed Child is a trash that should never be considered as part of official canon. I hope that there will never be film adaptation of it.Kintobor (talk) 17:38, January 29, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Still considered spoilers? The play is nearly three years old at this point, while the definitive edition (whatever that entails) is over a year old itself. Why do articles still have a spoiler banner (Cornelius Fudge for example) at this point?--Darkanine: The Dork of Steel (T/ ) 07:21, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Out of Universwe template Why does Cursed Child have OOU template? It is canon right? Reverb frost (talk) 05:45, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :That template literally has nothing to do with being canon or not; it indicates the subject matter is a real thing in the world, like all the cast and crew members, films, and books. Check all the book pages, that's the canon-est things you'll ever get and you'd still have that template placed, because they exist out of the Harry Potter universe, and is something from the real world. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 06:34, June 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Oh I see. But the text on the template is a bit confusing. Thank you for clarifying! Reverb frost (talk) 08:02, June 20, 2019 (UTC) :::I'm not sure which part of "This article covers a subject that is part of the real world, and thus should not be taken as a part of the Harry Potter universe." is confusing, but you can voice how to improve it at 's template Talk page, and notify admins for the adjustment discussion. =] --Sammm✦✧(talk) 08:49, June 20, 2019 (UTC)